User talk:Actene
G-Chat? Well? :P SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 18:43, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I am planning on integrating the Ferox into AWE, and I thought it may be beneficial to your Hai if they made first contact with the Ferox. I wanted to know what you thought... We can develop more into the plan if your interested. -- Well I think I can work with both of your options. If (a. does happen, I can work out a solution with SHK. If (b. happens, I can configure the Ferox to battle the Hai in the absence of the Emirates in which the Hai could overcome the Ferox and possibly gain stability within their society. The Ferox wouldn't be completely eliminated though. What do you think? -- New Character Since I love Halo: Rebirth, SPARTAN-08BLAM!'s story, it has inspired me to writing a story about an Insurrectionist character who does terrorist stuff. Aaaaaaaaand, since you are the master of all rebels (David Wellesly), I would like a few pointers, even though I have already taken a few from his story. Please reply soon, bye !!! I have made him, Derrick Valerin, and tell me on the talkpage if you see any problems. Request Could you please check out my SPARTAN and see if you have any suggestions for improvement? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:50, 14 April 2009 (UTC) That is one paragraph on purpose, as when I write Valerins story I will make small paragraphs on his life section. I hope Valerins wont, cuz the others I started were just plain bad. They should be on my category if you want to look them up, but they are only a paragraph and are pretty stupid. I plan on getting them deleted. Replying Thanks for the review of Riker. As a note, the first two things you mentioned were incomplete thoughts that I've now finished; I tend to have those in my articles, due to my attempts to do a thousand things in a very short period of time. Anyways, to continue onto the other points you mentioned, yes, Riker does have some rather long speeches, but this is due to the whole personality thing: he is normally quiet, but not always. It also has to do with my own personal difficulty with portraying a quiet commander; it's slightly difficult to do. The S-III thing will be brought up as a major point in his story arch: after all, he has five S3 subordinates. As for the misplacement of the sections on DEVIANT, WARDOG, etc, that was an error on my part using the function: I forgot to put the end part to it, so it just went on and on, and therefore put five sections under the references section. Moving on to your stuff, it might be a good idea to ask Ajax about your character, but he'll probably say go ahead. As for the main Necros page, I'm afraid I'm not sure what you're talking about; they all look the same to me. Now, for a review of David. First thing I noticed, you haven't exactly removed all the references to his old name just yet, which is something you probably ought to work on: I saw two, maybe three, times where he was referred to as Cameron. I'm always slightly wary of taking very iconic characters and using them in Halo, but you seem to have morphed Boba Fett into your own character rather well. It could stand a slightly longer battle record, but that's easily fixable. I am curious though: it states he killed a Spartan, but I can't seem to find it in the article itself. Overall, nice article. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:17, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Militia Request Think you could help me with pictures again? I'm in need of faces for my many, many characters. Here's a list of pics I'm in need of: from Halopedia, I need N'tho 'Sraom and Usze 'Taham; from elsewhere (this is the harder part), I need pics of Jet Li, Jackie Chan, Clint Eastwood, Harrison Ford, Hugh Jackman, Matthew Fox (note, Matthew, not Michael), Terry O'Quinn, Dominic Monaghan (one as Charlie from Lost, and one as Merry from Lord of the Rings if you could please), Billy Boyd, Viggo Mortensen, Elijah Woods, Sean Astin, Evangeline Lily, Josh Holloway, Orlando Bloom, Anakin Skywalker and Neo (forget the last actors names). If you could get me some or all of those, thank you; don't worry about putting them on their respectively pages, I'll check the upload log, find the pics and put them where they belong. Thank you. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:50, 18 April 2009 (UTC) You has been a busy bee. :P SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 18:10, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks much; job done well. There were two pictures that, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like to ask if you could get different versions of: firstly, do you think you could get a picture of Neo without the sunglasses? (I can't remember if he ever took them off in the movie, but if he did, could you get it?) And also, could you get a picture of Clint Eastwood when he was younger, you know, more like when he starred in The Good, the Bad and the Ugly? Thanks. Overall though, thanks a whole lot for all the pics. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the help. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:14, 20 April 2009 (UTC) The Story Remember that story I was tellin' you about? Well I moved it to Halo: The Beacon. I hope you haven't read it and spoiled it for yourself. If you haven't, I'll contact you when I finish it up. I'm on the last section now so it won't be too much longer. Maybe a day or so. Maybe when I'm done with this we could make a collaboration together. Sound okay? It will be a while though... PS: are you really a vegetarian? [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:32, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Wow... a story from me and you would be like... godly. Well not all my storys are godly. Only Halo: The Beacon is, I've put a lot of work into it. I'll cough up an idea eventually. I'm better at finishing stories than starting them. It will be a while until we can collaborate, I'm going to be finishing my story. Then I can get into other stuff. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:33, 22 April 2009 (UTC) SOTF I was wondering if maybe I could write an episode or two. Lemme know, Regards; SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 14:54, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Re: SOTF Well I'll be happy to write Episode III: Revenge of LOMI ;P lol, don't worry, I won't really name it that. But yes, it'd probably be best if you let me handle the Davis family "reunion"; sadly, the maintenance required for over a 100 characters over multiple eras is very difficult, and some of them suffer as a result. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:40, 24 April 2009 (UTC) hey! haven't talked to you forever ... let's write! I have a StarCraft novel in mind, and want to push Myrmidon Program to FOTM status? hope things're well! RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 00:01, 25 April 2009 (UTC) G-Chat? SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 17:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) It is Finished Hey Actene, I've finished Halo: The Beacon. It's great, I think you'll love it! Tell me what you think on it's talk page. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:51, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Canon problems? Could you tell me what they were? [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:31, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Re: SOTF I see; I'll talk to Joshie about it, see if he'll let me do the next one. Good episode, BTW. As a side note, I'm gonna set up stats for the characters involved just like we did in the last SOTF: it'll state their status and their location, then location becomes cause of death upon their termination. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Ahh, well I was looking into that a bit when I was writing it. I thought it might be an issue but I just shrugged it off. You see, If it isn't a UNSC ship that Varine drives, there is no chance of him getting into the Pride. I think that if a pelican is absolutely required as it was in this case, the Covenant would swallow their pride and use it. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 20:23, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I've got the character stats all up to date on the main page, so that's out of the way. Just gotta color the dead guys red. Anyways, I'll see what I can cook up. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:52, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry this is so late i haven't been on this site for ages. Anyway if you have already made a new chainsaw gun then disregarded this, you can use the Verto Assualt Rifle just make it the new model add some upgrades (or Downgrades) and make a new page, im fine with it. I only made it for one of my characters. Also great article, i've only read a little bit of it but so far its great. --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis, Be Glad I'm Talking to You 07:11, 29 April 2009 (UTC) New thing, wanna see? As the title says, I've made something new, similar to the MWWE (in that it's just me writing about it, but letting others have impact if they want). The link's here in case you want to check it out. There isn't much text yet however, so don't get sad if it doesn't make a lot of sense yet, for it will eventually (when I find the time). LieutenantDavies 19:35, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Justanothergrunt told me to ask you about this, but I doubt you'll mind: I'm wanting to tie my Heralds of Chaos story into Survival of the Fittest later on. Don't ask how, it's top secret, but never fear, it doesn't mess with anything that will ever happen in any of the SotF's. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:31, 29 April 2009 (UTC) This tie-in won't be in SotF though, it'll be in HoC... when I get my lazy rear around to writing more of it and getting to said point in the storyline. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:51, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I'll be going next. Just gotta get all my possible characters down, then I'll start writing. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:01, 29 April 2009 (UTC) It is a surprisingly huge number. I'm not sure if it's a gift or a curse.... so many characters, so little time.... --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:09, 29 April 2009 (UTC) G-Chat? Only for a few mins though. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 19:38, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Could you help me with something? Would you mind doing something for me? Could you please get this file, crop it so that only the right side with the Spartan is shown, then upload it here? I'm finding out more and more that it's hard to get good pictures of my Spartan doing his specialty: orbital insertion. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:47, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks, the pic's great! --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:17, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Ah, what the heck, go ahead and upload it too: there aren't many good pics of free-falling Spartans anyways, might as well take as many as I can. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:33, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, could you get this this pic? Ajax suggested it, but he said his copy was buried in his computer, and it could take him a while to find it. Would you mind just cropping it a little, to get rid of the big "Halo 2" at the top and the "Bungie" at the bottom? Thanks again! --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:05, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you. And no problem, now that I think about it, it's really not all that visible anyways. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:24, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Actene, It's SPARTAN-08BLAM!, I was wondering if you could check out my story, Halo: Rebirth, I'm struggling to write more because I don't know what people think about it. I would greatly appreciate it if you took the time to check it out and tell me what you think. If you're doing something already, and don't get to it I understand. Thank you. I appreciate you taking the time. G-Chat? Joshua(Talk) 14:12, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Rebirth Thanks for your comment. It got me in the mood to write again. Right now I'm taking a break from writing the fourth chapter. I was hoping to flesh out Mati more, but I'm not really sure how, and well I'm writing a chapter based primarily around Joshua's emotional state after his horrendous acts. So I guess I'll get to it when it comes. Mati will have his time. Thanks again, I gotta finish this chapter now! No worries, i was just wondering, anyway i like all your work, your characters are great. I was wondering if after your schedule cleared up a little you would want to do some co-op work with me. I am pretty good at making things sound convincing from a science prespective so your strength with characters would make it a pretty good story, please consider --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis, Be Glad I'm Talking to You 22:29, 2 May 2009 (UTC) gmail? RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 23:24, 4 May 2009 (UTC) What he said. :) Joshua(Talk) 19:08, 5 May 2009 (UTC) 19:44, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Awww. c mai sad faec? :'( But talk to you soon. Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 17:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Yes I figure as much. I honestly don't beleive it, but you see I'm kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place... [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 19:36, 9 May 2009 (UTC) SOTF I finished my episode, check it out. Still to busy for G-Chat? :P Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 19:44, 9 May 2009 (UTC) pretty tired but may be on gmail briefly if you want; did a little bit of writing today RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 03:33, 10 May 2009 (UTC) It looked good, thanks for telling me. BTW, I fixed the dead link (you just forgot a letter in Vhohr) in the text, just so you know what I edited. Keep up the good work! Also, when and if you have time, you can check this out. I don't remember if I've told you to look at this before, but just in case, I tell you know. Also, since I allowed Joshie to let the Nexus have a brief entrance into the thing, I offer the Hai to make a short cameo as well if you want. LieutenantDavies 21:20, 10 May 2009 (UTC) The starting date is on the page, but you're not the only one who missed it (*hint* Joshie and 112 *hint*). It lasts from 2568 to 2571, although some minor conflicts between minor factions may continue at points later on. Also, there's something secret I want to do with the Hai, so if I already have your email adress, expect to be emailed sometime soon. If I don't have it, then what is it? There's also updates on THE THING you need to be informed on, so the email will include that too. But not a word on Halofanon, k? XD LieutenantDavies 17:31, 11 May 2009 (UTC) You got a new mail? Cause sometime earlier on my talk page I noticed you said that this: rriself@yahoo.com, was your email, and it was to that one I sent the email. Do you want me to resend it to your new mail? LieutenantDavies 19:48, 11 May 2009 (UTC) G-Chat? SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 19:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Questions answered What it's been at most 3 days? calm down and be patient, I will get around to making new things, i just had to get that incident behind me first. Also, as just about any of the veteran users, how I am not a sock puppet. hey lemme know how the writing's goin RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 03:28, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :sounds exceptional - i myself am getting pretty crazy on work haha :) RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 03:40, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello Actene, I wouldn't like to get flamed on anything I have done here at Halo Fanon, so could you review my Article: Special Operations Team "Goliath" if you have time. I would just like to have a good Writer such as you to help me out a bit. I all want is maybe a few tips and some advice on the article. Thank You. If you can't, I understand.-- Ok Thank you, oh and, when would the Class-IIs graduate? thanks-- Request Hey, Actene, I'm trying to do a massive switchover so that we stop using the Property template, which really just redirects to the Writer template now. So, do you think you could please start using Template:Writer on your articles? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:04, 13 May 2009 (UTC) hey, excerpt for you in your inbox ... it's pretty poor writing for me but thought oyu might be interested RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 22:56, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Flee before it's too late or embrace hell and stay XD I sent a response email, but just in case I post to you here too: GJ will be announced today (due to a MAJOR change in schedule), so check at the forums in a few hours. Either enjoy it or cower before it, your choice XD LieutenantDavies 11:42, 15 May 2009 (UTC) It comes...God's Judgment The announcement forum's up. Now join my side my "advisor". LieutenantDavies 19:35, 15 May 2009 (UTC) There's enough human factions anyway, so it doesn't matter you don't want the League in. Also, I think I mentioned the Lorians in the announcement, they just weren't highligted. And I understand with the thing with your mail now, I'll remember that from now on. LieutenantDavies 20:52, 15 May 2009 (UTC) G-Chat? Say yes for once? Please?! SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 19:51, 16 May 2009 (UTC) hey i have a new excerpt for you in your gmail inbox ... let's also discuss how to split up the scenes if you want, sometime Hope things are well. Best regards for your studies. Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 16:20, 17 May 2009 (UTC) G-chat? Yes? No? SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 17:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Think You Could Help Me? I'm trying to expand one of Ajax's articles, the Alliance of United Races, but I'm not entirely sure how. Think you could help me edit it? To give you an idea, it's mostly a UN for the Halo species. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:16, 17 May 2009 (UTC)